Harry Potter with the Russos and the Sorcerer's Stone?
by askousen44
Summary: It was a normal day in the Russo house hold until Max decided he wanted to be like his older siblings and cast a spell with his new wand. Alex, Justin, and Max ends up transported back to the time of the famous Harry Potter and his friends. Follow them through their adventures during Harry Potter's first year and how they manage to change the story line of what really happened.
1. We're in England!

It was a normal Thursday afternoon for the three Russo siblings as they were in their wizarding layer waiting for their father to come in and start their magic lesson. He was running a tad late due to the fact that the Waverly Substation, the family sub shop, was full of customers so Jerry, the siblings father, had to make sure every customer was satisfied before he could leave. The three siblings did not mind having to wait since it gave them time to explore the layer since they were still only beginner wizards.

Justin at the age of 13 knew quit a bit more than his two younger siblings due to the fact he was the first to receive his wizarding powers. That and he is a major bookworm. Any spare time he has you can find him studying for school or his wizard studies. He is what parents would call the perfect child. He always has straight A's, does his chores without being asked, is obedient, and looks after his younger siblings.

Alexandra or Alex for short is the complete opposite of Justin. She is the middle child at age 11 and is the only daughter. Alex is mischievous, cunning, and sly, but is very loyal to those she loves. She will do just about anything to get her way and she being the only girl gives her an advantage since she is daddy's little isn't evil, she just like pranking and is super lazy, so she uses her skills to get away with most everything she does.

Maximilian, or Max, is almost completely different than both his one similar common interest is that he likes pranking Justin alongside Alex. Not even his physical attributes are the same as his siblings. Max has light brown hair while his siblings have black and Max has light brown eyes while Justin's are blue and Alex's are a dark chocolatey brown. Max being Max always blamed the differences in appearance on magic even though he has no clue how that could work. He didn't think much of the situation though, as a matter of fact he barely thought at isn't the brightest person and will mostly do things off a whim. Max is very random and confusing and most people just go with whatever he does. Everything he does is though childish seeing as he is only 9 years old.

Anyway back to the three siblings sitting in the layer. Max had just gotten his new wand and has decided to be adventurous trying wand magic for the first time. He was trying to remember some of the spells his dad has taught Justin and Alex. Justin being Justin was reading a wizards history book and was currently reading about the Philosopher's Stone while Alex was reading a fashion magazine and texting her best friend Harper.

"Hey guys I think I remember a spell dad taught you!" Max suddenly yelled. Alex just ignores Max but Justin looks up curiously in hopes that Max might be taking an interest in actually studying something much like Justin himself.

"what spell do you think you remember Maxi?" Justin asks using Maxes nickname.

Instead of explaining what was in his mind, Max just waves his wand and shouts, "literarium terarium!"

All of a sudden a bright flash engulfs the room and the three children disappears only leaving behind the history book Justin was reading, but opened to page one instead.

The three quickly realize they are falling and begin screaming until they suddenly land with a loud thump on what appears to be the hardwood floor of a bar.

"Hey, where are we?" Alex timidly asked.

"Uh…" Justin begins to look around, "I think we are in my book. This looks to be the Leaky Cauldron in England…. England! Max!"

"What? Oh hey look at that…" Max walks off.

"OK so we are in England in one of your dumb history books, how do we get back home?" asks Alex.

"Umm that is an excellent question. I am going to go with we don't since dad hasn't taught us the reverse spell thanks to your recklessness."

"Wha... me?"

"Yes! Miss. I'm too cool to pay attention, I have to cause havoc and make my father leave the lesson just so I don't have to learn because I am too lazy!"

"Oh shut up! Where did Max go?"

"I don't know, but we better find him before he causes any trouble."

"Uh, too late." Alex points out. Suddenly they watch Max run straight into what seems to be a giant hairy man.

"Whoa ther'! Ar' yer OK ther' young fella?" asks the giant.

"What? Oh ya! I'm Max by the way. Cool beard, can I touch it?"

The big man laughs heartily and says, "Nice to meet ya 's Rubeus Hagrid, but jus' call me Hagrid."

"OK. oh here comes my older siblings Justin and Alex. I'd watch out if I were you cause Justin is one big stick in the mud and doesn't like strangers." Max whispered the last part to Hagrid.

"Sir I am so sorry if Max has done anything to harm or annoy you in any way." exclaims Justin.

"Ya he's a bit out there," claims Alex.

"Nonsense, we're jus introducin ourselves. I'm Hagrid. I am the games keeper down at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts!" Yells Justin excitedly

"Hog-what?" asks Alex.

"It's only the best wizarding school in the world!" Justin explains.

"Have yer guys not gotten letters? You two surely look old enough to attend. All of a sudden the four heard a pop and turn toward the noise to see an old man with a long white beard wearing robes and holding what seems to be two letters. He looks at the two eldest siblings and Alex could have sworn she saw his eye twinkle.

"Dumbledore!" exclaims Hagrid

"Actually Hagrid I have their letters right here. I wanted to personally hand deliver them to our new students to simply acquaint myself. I was hoping that it would put less stress and tension on the siblings since they are quite new to the area."

Hagrid turned to look at the siblings and tells them," Yer two must be pretty honored. Dumbledore usually does not do this often for students."

"Yes thank you Hagrid. I shall speak to the Russos in private now if you don't mind. I think you are running late to greet and pick up poor Harry."

"Oh! Of course headmaster. I shall be on my way. It wer' nice meetin ya Max, Justin, and Alex. Good bye!" and Hagrid left in a hurry mumbling to himself, " Now how of me to forget poor Harry! On his birthday too."


	2. Dumbledore

"So how is it you know who we are professor?" asked Justin

"I know everything." Dumbledore winked.

"What? Are you like God or something?" asked Max

"No Max, he is just a very wise professor." replied Justin.

"That is very correct. Since I already knew of your situation, I went ahead and made arrangements for your stay. I believe you might not be able to leave until you have mastered your magic, so I took the liberty and enrolled you, Justin and Alex, into Hogwarts to learn more about the magic that resides in you. Max I am afraid will have to wait another couple years until he has turned eleven. I have made living arrangements for little Max here during the school year. He will be staying with my good friends the Weasleys who kindly welcome you all. During time off of school you two will also stay with the Weasley family.

"So you have made all the necessary arrangements? What about money, supplies, and wands?" asked Alex.

:I have already opened up and account for you at Gringotts and have stored away some funding for you all. Now Justin, Alex you will be going with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley within the week to get you supplies. Now I do believe it is time to be going to meet who you will be staying with." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you professor. That sounds wonderful. We really appreciate everything you are doing for us." Justin spoke up.

"No! I still have some things to say Justin! We don't even know these people! Plus, I don't know about you, but I don't want to drop my modern life back home! That and you know I hate school! Why would I agree to go to school now especially one that I will have to live at! I miss Mom, Dad, and Harper already, plus we are going to be here for years. What is everybody back at home going to think happened to us?" raged Alex.

"Alex! You…"

"It's quite alright Justin. Your sister is right. This time and world is new to you all. Alex I do wish you all could be sent back to your own time with your family, but I am afraid it is not that simple. You have to be able to send yourselves back, nobody else can do it since it was your American magic that sent you three here. We are not as advanced in magic as you are, but with a bit of training of our magic, your magic should be able to get you three out of here. A combination of magic should generate enough power to be able to do just about anything imaginable."

"But I thought you were oh so powerful" argued Alex.

"Yes, but as I said it was your advanced American magic that sent you here, and if I am not mistaken, you got here through a book."

"Well uh… ya, but it was accidental!" exclaimed Alex.

"Even if I gave you three a time turner, it would still not work out in your favor since you did travel through time in a book."

"So we are basically stuck here then." Alex said defeatedly.

"I am afraid so. All I can offer you right now is schooling for a wizard knowledge and to help you adjust to your life while you are here. The Weasleys will be able to help you all the most with your stay. Shall we be going?"

"Of course Professor." says Justin

"Well grab hold of me...all three of you."

The three child all grabbed a hold of the professors arms and they all disappeared with a pop.


	3. Meet the Weasleys

The three Russo siblings and Dumbledore suddenly appear in front of what looks like an old burrow. It looks as though is has many different levels with it being so tall. It also looks very crowded and squished together and a normal building would normally not be able to stand straight the way this building is made. The sibling figured it was held together and upright by magic. It is surrounded by grassy fields with no other building in sight.

"What!? This is in the middle of nowhere." Complained Alex, " How am I suppose to shop or sneak out?"

"Alex! Quit complaining. If you have forgotten we are back in time. People, especially wizards liked to live by themselves. Plus I highly doubt there would be anything you would actually like to shop for here. Why would you sneak out?" lectured Justin.

All of a sudden a crash was heard followed by laughter from inside the burrow.

"Fred! George! You get back here and clean up here and clean up this mess! And what did I tell you about testing your pranks on your siblings!"Dumbledore slightly chuckled. Suddenly the front door opened and a short, round middle aged, red haired woman stepped out the front door looking frustrated. She took a big sigh and opened her eyes. "Oh! My heavens Professor Dumbledore! I didn't expect you so soon."

"The children seemed to adjust to the idea quickly with only a few concerns."

"I can certainly understand why. Poor dears. I can only imagine what they are going through, losing their family at such a young age." Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically. "Come now you three, let's get you settled into your rooms and fed. I've already got dinner cooking and you can meet the rest of the family at dinner."

"Oh food! I'm starved, I hope there are brownies!" Yelled Max

"Come along children, you will all have to share a room with one of my children." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked the three Russos into the home. Dumbledore watched the three leave and smiled slightly and left with a the four walked into the house their was a loud smash and some laughter. Mrs. Weasley looked livid and suddenly yelled, "Fred, George I know that was you! Get down here this instant!" Two identical looking boys came trudging down the stairs. They looked to be about Justins age and they both had plastered on innocent smiles covering the mischievous looks that Alex knew they had.

"Why hello mother,"

"How are you on this fine day?" The twins finished each others sentences

"Oh! Don't play innocent, I know you have been up to your usual pranking on your siblings. Who was it this time?" Suddenly an older looking boy who also has red hair came storming down the staircase. He had some sort of gooey green slime all over him. Alex noticed that the twins were trying not to laugh at the boy, Alex herself was pretty amused.

"Oh Percy! What did they do to you now?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh they just thought it would be quite funny to release some dungbombs in my room. I just happened to accidentally spill my tea on myself in surprise." replied Percy. Alex and the twins suddenly burst out laughing not being able to hold back anymore.

"I don't know what a dungbomb is, but it sounds hilarious!" Alex exclaimed while still giggling.

"Why hello,"

"Who do we have here?" asked the twins.

"George I think we got ourselves some new people to prank."

"I certainly think we do Fred. What do ya make of them?"

"Prank? No way I am the prankster, not the prankee. So you better not try anything on me or you will regret it." Alex pointed out.

"Why lookie Fred,"

"I think we got ourselves an ally in the making George."

"Oh boys! Well these are the Russos, they will be living with us for a while. So you better be nice and no pranking them." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Oh mum, if they are living with us,"

"Shouldn't they at least get the Weasley treatment?"

"because they are living with us?" implied the twins.

"I want them to feel welcome to our family and be treated like part of the family. Don't go scaring them off!" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Alrighty then, I guess we'll just have to train our new ally then."

"And get her to prank the boys!"

"Oh I think I'm going to like it here." discovered Alex. Justin gave her a stern glance while Mrs. Weasley did the same to the twins.

"Right, well Justin, Alex, Max follow me on up to your rooms." Mrs. Weasley led the three upstairs. "You are going to have to share a room with one of my children. Right Justin, you will be staying here in this room with Percy. You met him downstairs. Go ahead and set everything up that you would like your bed is there on the left." Max, Alex, and Mrs. Weasley continued on. "Alright Alex you are going to share a room with my only daughter Ginny. It's this room right here." They opened the door and it was a decent sized room, enough space for two people Alex thought. Sitting on a bed in the room was a red haired girl who looked about a year younger than Alex. She gave the three a questioning look and Mrs. Weasley smiled and said," Ginny these are the Russos who will be staying with us a while. Alex here will be staying in your room. Please be nice. Ok Alex go ahead in. Dinner will be done shortly, I will call you all down." Mrs. Weasley left down the hall with Max who is suppose to share a room with a kid named Ron. Alex stood in the room a bit nervously since the girl named Ginny was just staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Alex."

"Umm hi, I'm Ginny. I guess you will be my new roommate I guess."

"Umm I guess so. Is that my bed over there?" Alex pointed.

"Ya, I guess since this one is mine. " Ginny was sitting on her bed. "Where is all of your luggage?"

"Oh! Uh well this was kind of last minute, so uh all my stuff was left back in my old home. I can't exactly get anything."

"Oh why is that? What happened?"

Alex thought for a minute about what Dumbledore told her," Oh uh my family was killed, so uh me and my siblings were sent to live here and go to Hogwarts to better ourselves."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ginny replied nervously. "Well I guess you could be my new sister. I have always wanted a sister!"

"Aww thanks. I've always wanted a sister as well. Hey when do you think dinner will be done? I'm starving!"

"Well my mum was already cooking before you got here so it shouldn't be long until supper is ready."

"Supper is ready! Come now children, I know you are all starving! Just make sure you don't act like pigs! We have guests!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Huh maybe I should talk about what I want more often." commented Alex. The two girls made their way downstairs toward the kitchen where it seems that the rest of the big family already was along with Max and Justin. Everybody in the family had bright red hair and all have a cheerful smile on their face, well all but one, Percy. He still looked upset from the prank that the twins pulled on him.

"Ah there you two are." said Mrs. Weasley "Alright everyone before you start eating I would like to introduce our guests who will be living with us for awhile. This is Justin, Alex, and Max. They are all siblings from the United States. I expect you to treat them fairly and like they are part of the family."

"Ahh it is nice to formally meet you three. I am Percy, currently the oldest child in the house and Gryffindor prefect. Ask me if you have any questions or needs, I will be happy to help." Replied Percy in more of a haughty way.

"Thank you, we greatly appreciate that. I'm Justin, also the oldest sibling, and the smartest, don't mean to brag." replied Justin in the same way.

"Wow ok well I'm Alex. Hey what is a prefect, you sounded so proud when you said that. I hope my brother does not turn out like that." replied Alex. Both Percy and Justin looked offended, but Percy replied quite enthusiastically, "Well a prefect is sort of a leader for their house at Hogwarts. We make sure students get to their destination, help them, and enforce the rules to help out the professors."

"Ahh, so you are just like Justin then, a stickler for the rules!" responded Alex. Justin gave Alex a look that said shut up and leave, so she went up to a boy that looked to be about her age while Justin and Percy talked animatedly. "Oh uh hi I don't think I got your name." said Alex.

"Oh, I'm Ron. Quite the talk you got there, talking to Percy and your brother like that."

"Oh that was nothing. I believe that people who brag about how smart they are or what kind of position they have needs a little thrashing to bring their ego down every once in a while."

"Wicked. I think you and me will get along quite nicely Alex."

"Aww why thanks Ron" Suddenly a man with red hair came through the fire place. He was about average height for a man and had a bright smile on his face.

"Why hello there my adoring family! Oh hello, who are you three, wait I think I remember something about children, oh yes! You three are the Russo siblings who will be staying with us! Welcome! I am Arthur Weasley. I am the father of this household."

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I am Justin and this is my sister, Alex and brother, Max."

"Very nice to meet you three! Please call me Arthur. Well now since the introductions are done, how about we start on supper?"

"Oh finally I'm starved!" both Alex and Ron said at the same time. They both looked at each oher and laughed out loud.

"Lookie lookie George, I think Ron found himself a girlfriend."

Quite the cutie you got there Ron. Don't you think Fred?"

"She is the looker George." Ron blushed a bright red much like his hair while Alex gave the twins an amused grin.

"Oh why boys I am flattered. But, as you can very well see, I am currently single and would like to keep things open. Alex stated. The twins bursted with laughter while Ron turned even redder, if possible. Alex sat at the table and loaded her plate full of food, the twins and Ron following quickly after.

After dinner everybody was sitting in the living room getting to know one another better. There was a ton of laughter and it seemed as though everybody got along well, well almost everybody. Alex was not really fond of Percy. She thought he was too stuck up and hung up on himself, much like her brother Justin, but Alex would even admit that Justin wasn't that bad.

"Alright children, you better get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow. We will be going to Diagon Alley for your supplie." Stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Diagon Alley?" asked Alex.

It's basically the place where we get anything we need for Hogwarts." replied Fred.

"Yep. From books to brooms and pets to wands. There is just about everything there including wizards pranks!" said George.

"Did you say wizard pranks?" Alex asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Of course!"

"We can take you if you would like."

"and we could show you a few tricks!" replied the twins.

"Boys, you just became my best friends." responded Alex


	4. Diagon Alley

The next morning Mrs. Weasley made sure everyone was up and getting ready as fast as possible. She already had breakfast made and was ushering all the kids downstairs to eat so they could be at Diagon Alley. It is usually less crowded in the morning while in Diagon Alley, and Mrs. Weasley isn't fond of crowds, neither is Percy.

"Hurry now children, I want to get some food into your system before we leave." yelled Mrs. Weasley. Most of the children came running down the stairs, well the Weasley children ran down along with Max. Justin calmly walked down and Alex trudged down since she was still extremely tired and hates waking up early in the morning. By the time the two siblings got to the kitchen, it was as wild as people running around at a rodeo. Both of their eyes widened with surprise as they stared at the human sized pigs called the Weasley children.

"Oh Alex! You better grab some food."

"Before it's all gone."

"We wouldn't want our new little apprentice to go hungry."

"Quite right George is Alex."

"Here come sit with us, move over Fred." Alex gave a grateful smile and sat in between Fred and George, her favorite siblings so far. Justin some how managed to squeeze in between Percy and Ron at the table and started grabbing some of the delicious food prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

Once everyone seemed done with their breakfast Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered the children over to the fireplace.

"Ok children, let's get to Diagon Alley. Justin you and your siblings are familiar with floo powder right?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh no ma'am. We have never really heard of it before." replied Justin.

"Oh that's quite alright, Percy why don't you go first and show them how it's done."

"Alright, it's quite simple really. You just grab some of this powder and step inside the fire place and you call out your destination while throwing the powder down in the fireplace. Here watch I'm going to go through." explained Percy. He went inside the fireplace and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" He disappeared in green flames.

"Whoa! awesome!" yelled both Alex and Max simultaneously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Alright, Fred and George you go on next followed by Ron." They went ahead and then Ginny followed by Justin and Max together. Alex went ahead but decided she was going to say Diagon Alley with an English accent to try it out. Mrs. Weasley gave a laugh and stepped to the fireplace and followed the children.

Once the family and the Russos were all in the same place the went to Gringotts bank to receive some money to purchase their supplies.

"Alright Justin, Professor Dumbledore gave me the key to your volt. I would like you to be in charge of it and make sure you and your siblings are reasonable with the money you have been given. I believe Dumbledore said there should be enough for both you and Alex to get all the supplies you need and a little extra to get some clothing and something else as a treat." stated Mrs. Weasley.

After the money was gathered, the group set off to find their books. The Russo siblings were in awe at all the different wizarding products and all the different types of shops they have never seen before. The siblings took notice that the Weasley family was only getting items that were needed like new robes for the older siblings and it seems as though they pass down supplies to the younger siblings. Once the supplies like cauldrons, books, and ingredients for potions were taken care of, Mrs. Weasley told Justin to take Alex around and go ahead and look around. They still needed to get their wand and robes and were allowed to shop around for a while. They just have to meet up with the Weasley and Max later that day near the spot the first started.

Justin took Alex to get their robes. Once Alex was fitted and got some new sets of robes, Justin stood and got fitted. While Justin was preoccupied Alex decided to slyly get away to go explore. She was tired of being stuck with her brother who wanted to stick to the rules and get done with shopping as quickly as possible. Alex on the other hand loves shopping and is extremely intrigued with what this new wizarding community had to offer. She remembered to grab some money from Justins bag that was on the floor before she took off, so of course she was planning on spending it. Alex ran out of the shop trying to be as sneaky as possible and the second she turned around to make sure Justin didn't notice she ran straight into someone and fell flat on her butt.

"Hey watch where you are going!" the stranger and her yelled at the same time.

Alex looked up at the person who happened to be a young blonde haired boy who seemed to look about her age. The boy looked down at her and his eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry about that." the boy said as he helped Alex off of the floor. " Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is my father." he said gesturing toward a man standing next to hm looking indifferent.

"Oh. I'm Alex Russo, and sorry for running into you. I was trying to get away from my pesky goody goody brother."

"Oh that is quite alright, I don't see any harm done." replied Draco.

Before the two children could speak anymore Lucius Malfoy interrupted, "Russo. That is a highly respectable pureblood name. Italians are you not?'

"Uh yes. That is where my father and his family was originally from. I did grow up in America though, something about New York city that seemed to keep my parents there." replied Alex.

"Where may I ask is you parents? It would be a pleasure to talk to such a proud family."

"Proud? oh, and uh my parents are not here. They were uh killed in a freakish accident not to long ago. I'm stuck here with a weird family called the Weasleys. Well that is what the Dumbledore dude said, that I would be living with them. I personally don't know why he chose them though. Their house is crammed and they don't seem to have as much money it would take to raise three more children."

Lucius visibly tensed at the mention of the Weasleys, but he gave Alex a small smile. "You are quite right there. The Weasleys are a poor family. A family filled with blood traitors. I do feel sympathy for you and your siblings having to live with such filth. You being a pureblood I would have thought Dumbledore would have the sense to let you live with a respectable family, and one that would be able to raise you right. I do hope you and Draco here can become fast friends. It would be nice to have both you and him stick together. Of course us purebloods need to stick together since our numbers our running few." Lucius commented.

Alex gave him a small smile and looked back to Draco. "I was just looking around seeing what cool stuff I can buy. Do you want to come with?" she asked Draco.

Draco looked at his father who gave a small nod of approval. " I would love to Alex. The only thing I have yet to retrieve is my wand, so we will have plenty of time."

"Oh awesome!" I haven't received a wand yet either! I am so excited!"

"How about we go and retrieve your wands and then we can go and buy some butterbeers." said Lucius.

"That sounds lovely Father. Alexis?"

"Sounds good to me." The three sauntered off towards Ollivander's. Lucius Malfoy looking onward with pride as his son and his newfound friend were talking animately getting to know one another. Lucius seemed quite pleased of the girl in front of him. Lucius was not one at all to be associating with ones he would like to call below him, and to him the Russo family, in this time era mind you, were quite respectable and Lucius Had hopes for the future.

The three soon made it to Ollivander's and walked inside. Draco was all to excited about his first wand as Alex noted on their walk over and decided to let him go first. Draco was pleased with that, but he was taught to be proper and Lucius gave him a look to remind him that ladies go first. So Alex reluctantly stepped forward to the counter where the old and worn wizard stood waiting anxiously.

"Why hello there. First wands I see. Now dearie what is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Umm my right I believe." replied Alex. The old wizards measured Alex's arm and quickly ran to one of his shelves and pulled out a long, thin box. He opened it and said, " "_Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials. Moreover, each wand, from the moment it finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner._" He gave Alex the wand from the box and stated," Go ahead and give it a flick."

Alex did as she was told and boxes from shelves fell." She look taken back and Ollivander quickly took the wand and said," certainly not that one." He handed her another wand and the cup on the desk exploded." Alright then. Hmm. Oh I know." Ollivander went to another shelf and grabbed another wand and handed the box to Alex. She gave it a wave and a newfound warmth spread through her. She looked in amazement.

"Ah. An Aspen wand, dragon heartstring. Twelve inches and slightly yielding. A good wand you have there." said Mr. Ollivander. Alex looked at the beautiful white wand lovingly. It had a design of different lines and swirls on the handle making the wand seem more elegant.

Draco stepped up to get his wand next and it took a few wands and broken glass to finally find the right one. " Hawthorn with unicorn hair. ten inches and reasonably springy." Draco seemed please with his wand. They quickly paid for the wands and exited the shop.

"Alright Draco, I have a few errands to run, why don't you and Alexandra go off and get some treats. " Said Lucius while handing Draco some money. Alex inwardly cringed at her full first name, which she didn't remember giving to Lucius. It must have been a lucky guess.

Lucius Malfoy walked off, well more like strided thought Alex, and Draco and Alex decided to go a get something to eat. The two bought a butterbeer each and decided to sit on a bench outside.

"Mmm, this is so good! I can't believe I have never even heard of them before, well maybe that's because I grew up in America." Alex rambled.

Draco gave a small smile. "I never knew how different it could be, but you are here in England now, I can show you all the right ways. That way you won't be a loser left in the dark about everything that is popular."

"Aww, thanks Draco. You are the bestest!"

"Anytime love. So what house would you like to be in at Hogwarts?" Alex briefly remembered the twins talking about the different houses, but mainly only heard about one called Gryffindor since apparently that is where they are sorted.

"Umm, I am not sure, I don't really know what the houses are. The only one that was really mentioned to me was one called Gryffindor."

Draco gave a scowl, "Well of course that's the only house you heard of. I forgot you were living with the Weasleys. Gryffindor is a house of goody goodies." Draco said with disgust.

"Eww! Seriously! I don't think I can handle more people like my brother. So what house do you want to be in?"

"I of course want to be in Slytherin. All of my family has been sorted there. Slytherin is a house for the pureblood wizards and witches. Everybody who is anybody has been sorted into Slytherin. It's the richest of the houses, not to mention the colors, green and silver."

"Cute! I love green! Well I guess I want to be in Slytherin as well."

"I don't think you have much to worry about. Father says your family is quite proud, I bet you they were in Slytherin as well."

"Well if they were and are as proud as you say, then I don't think they will be would be to happy about Justin. My brother is nothing like me and is in fact a know it all goodie goodie."

"Heh. Well don't you worry Lexi. You will make it into Slytherin and we can be the best of friends."

"Draco, this is the start of a wonderful friendship."

Draco decided he wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and dragged Alex along with him.

"This love is my favorite store here in Diagon Alley. Father has been teaching me how to play Quidditch since I was young. If I do say I am pretty good. It's a drag that first year are not allowed brooms and can't play on the Quidditch teams, but you watch, I'll e the best seeker there ever was on the Slytherin team my second year."

"Hmm, you should teach me sometime."

Draco beamed at Alex. "That is a fabulous idea. You should come to my place over the holiday and I will teach you everything I know."

"I'm going to hold you to that Draco."

"Alex!" shouted a distant voice.

"Uh oh. Here comes the goodie goodie."

"Alex! There you are. I have been looking for you forever! You can't just go wandering off someplace you don't know all alone!" That's when Draco stood forward with a sneer.

"Actually your sister has been with me and my father the entire time."

"And who might you be?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The heir of one of England's most honorable families."

"Oh, umm hi. Uhh, I'm Justin."

"Ya I know. Your sister has told me about you. You seem more… strange than your sister let me believe." Justin gave Alex a scowl.

"Well it was nice meeting you Draco, but Alex and I have to go. Alex come on. The Weasley's have been waiting." Justin grabbed hold of Alex's wrist while Draco scowled at the mention of the Weasley's.

"Good bye Alex. It was a pleasure to meet you and hopefully I will see you o the Hogwart's Express. Don't let those Weasel's corrupt your mind. It looks like they have already gotten to your brother." Justin gave Draco a strange look and started dragging Alex toward the meeting place.

"Bye Draco! Thanks for everything! I'll see you at Hogwart's" yelled Alex and she was taken away.

"Oh there you children are. I thought you got yourselves lost." exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley. Alex decided she was going to run off and meet some friends.

Mrs. Weasley gave a bright smile. "Oh that is quite alright dear. It's good to get acquainted with some future classmates. Now hurry along, Iv'e already sent my children back home. It's about time we be getting back as well. I must start preparing dinner. Here step into the fireplace." The Russo siblings did as they were told. " The Burrow!" Called Mrs. Weasley and the three disappeared in green flames.


	5. Hogwarts

The next couple of weeks went by quite fast in Alex's opinion. It was the day before they left for Hogwarts and is seemed as though everybody in the house was excited, well except for Ginny since she had to wait another year, but she was happy to have somebody else to be with during the term. Max didn't seem to mind having to stay home with Ginny. He loved it at the Weasley's house, and Alex had no clue why he did. The only things Alex really liked about being stuck there was the the company of the twins, Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and the warm friendly family feeling the house held. Other then that Alex thought the house was a bit crammed and she didn't have her magazines or cell phone to keep her busy, so she just kept to pranking alongside the twins. Justin on the other hand has adjusted well to living at the Burrow and has enjoyed talking to Percy about what he is to learn and has been studying all the Hogwarts books as possible. He couldn't get any nerdier though both Alex and the twins, so most of the pranks throughout the weeks happened to be on Percy and Justin. Max enjoyed being pranked, Ginny was off limits because of Mrs. Weasley, and Ron, well he would sometimes be in on the pranks so Alex and the twins decided to target him once they get to school.

The Russo siblings learned many things about the British wizarding world. Apparently there is certain things that mattered more than others that was more important in America during their time period and they found it strange. An example would be how they had different names like muggles. Alex is still very confused about that. They also had different rule involving the Ministry of Magic and how they can't do magic outside of school if they are under the age of 17. Alex was not to happy about that.

All through the day Mrs. Weasley made the children pack and prep for the upcoming school year. She also wanted all of the childrens rooms to be clean, so everybody had some chore to do through the day. Max decided he wanted to learn to cook for some odd reason so he was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley with lunch, which was just grilled cheese sandwiches. Both Alex and Max had requested those and even though they were a muggle food, Mrs. Weasley had a faint idea of how to make them. Max was proving useful with helping on this food since he knew what the sandwiches consists of.

The twins suddenly decided to make an appearance in Ginny and Alex's room. Ginny gave her brothers an annoyed look since she was cleaning, but Alex just beamed at them. It was time for a lovely prank. The twins looked overjoyed and since this was Alex's idea they decided to let her do most of the work, but since it is a prank they wanted to be in on it and they also made a few little changes to spice things up a bit.

The twins decided they would be the diversion for Alex to set up the prank inside of the room that Justin and Percy share. They called both Justin and Percy out and decided to interrogate them with silly trivial questions and led them down the hall. Justin and Percy thought nothing of it, only that Fred and George wanted to annoy them.

Alex quickly walked into the room with a garbage bag in hand. She quickly dropped dungbombs in the beds and let loose what was in the bags. She made a mad dash towards the door and slammed it shut. Alex went to the corner of the hall and gave the twins a thumb up and she ran up to the twins room.

"Well it was nice chatting with ya."

"But, We believe that it is high time we parted ways."

"Right you are there George. I do believe we have not finished packing for the term."

"Oh that's right Fred. Well chaps, it was lovely seeing you." Justin and Percy gave the two brothers a weird look, but were relieved nonetheless. The two continued downstairs to prep for dinner while the twins quickly walked to their room.

"Right Alex."

"Is everything in place?" asked the twins.

"Dungbombs in bed and gnomes running a muck." Alex smirked.

"Brilliant. We should go down for dinner."

"Ya, I bet just about everyone is down there already." replied Fred and George.

"Oh good, I'm starving." said Alex The three went downstairs to find everyone waiting for them. Most of the children had scowls on their faces since Mrs. Weasley would not let anybody eat until the whole family was seated at the table. Even Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, and he looked extremely hungry.

"Well it's about bloody time you lot came down." said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Molly

"Sorry." replied Ron sheepishly. The family began eating and chatted animately with each other. It was easy to tell that about most of the children were excited for the next day. They were all leaving for Hogwart early in the morning.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was making sure everyone was up and getting ready to leave. She was rushing everybody because they all slept later than she would have liked. Alex grudging got up and was lagging behind as well as Ron. They were both obviously not morning people. All the children was rushed at the breakfast table making the meal more savage than usual and it seemed as though Justin and Percy didn't get to eat much. They seemed more worried than everyone else in the house and obviously didn't want to be late. Once breakfast was finished Mrs. Weasley made all the children hurry and gather their trunks and set them in the ministry cars that were waiting for them to take them to Kings Cross Station. The cars were enchanted to be bigger than they actually where. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Max, Ron, and Percy sat in one car while Fred, George, Percy, and Alex sat in the other. Of course the car containing the twins and Alex was a little wild and Percy could not wait to get on the train to Hogwarts.

Once the cars got to the station the children hurriedly grabbed their trunks and got some trolleys to push them on. They all had to speed walk to make sure they were not late. Justin looked at his ticket and looked thoroughly confused Alex noticed.

"What's got you so confused oh brilliant one?" asked Alex.

"The ticket, it says platform 9 ¾. That cannot possibly be right." Justin replied. Alex also gave a confused look and went to ask the Weasley, but was cut off before she could say anything by a scrawny looking boy with black untidy hair who was wearing large glasses. He seemed to be asking the question that was on both Justin and Alex's mind.

"You just run right through the pillar there. Fred go ahead and show him." replied Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm George, and you call yourself my mother."

"Oh sorry George, go on."

"Only joking, I really am Fred." he said as he ran straight through the wall. The boy, Justin, and Alex all gawked at what they saw. George followed Fred shortly after along with Ron. Percy probably already went through since he wasn't seen. Justin followed after the Weasleys.

"So I guess we just run through it." Alex told the boy. He nodded his head and ran at the wall. He also disappeared and Alex followed suit. Once through all the first years and younger looked at the train in front of them with awe.

"Right then, We better hop on board. The train leaves in a couple minutes." stated Percy as he walked off with Justin following closely behind. Ron ran to get on the train along with the twins. Alex looked at the boy, he looked unsure of himself.

"Well come on we don't have all day. By the way I'm Alex."

"Oh, right. I'm Harry." the boy replied while getting on the train with Alex.

"Nice to meet you Harry." They both found an empty compartment to sit in. Alex wanted to sit with the twins, but was feeling nice today so she didn't want to leave the poor boy alone. Shortly after the train started moving Ron came into the compartment.

"Hello Alex." Ron then looked at the boy, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Rons face looked amazed.

"Do you really have the… the scar." asked Ron.

Harry smiled and lifted his bangs.

"Wicked." responded Ron.

"Dude cool scare, it looked like a lightning bolt. How did you get it?" asked Alex.

"You mean to say you don't know about Harry Potter?" asked Ron. Alex shrugged and looked at Harry. He looked a tad uncomfortable so she let it go. Not long after the trolley lady came by with a sweet cart and Harry bought some of everything to share with the two other kids he now called friends. They all ate to their hearts desire. A bit later a girl with brown bushy hair came in asking about a toad. She then had to show off and use magic to fix Harry's glasses.

Great another know it all thought Alex.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" said the girl.

"Ron weasley." said Ron with his mouth full of candy.

"Alex Russo."

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well it is nice to meet you. You best be changing into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon." said Hermione and she left the compartment.

"OK, definitely staying away from her." explained Alex. The boys gave her a look that said they agreed, well Ron did. Harry just gave her a strange look.

About twenty minutes later the train came to a stop and everyone started unloading.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid." greeted Harry.

"Hey ther' Harry. Got here alrigh' I see." Harry just smiled. "Ahh Alex! Good to see you have made it to Hogwarts."

"Yep. We got everything taken care of."

Good good. Righ' then, firs' years right this way. Load up in groups of four or five on the boats now." The children did as told and started getting into the boats.

"Lexi! Alex!" Alex heard someone calling her. She turned and saw platinum blonde hair, Draco. "Hey Alex, why don't you came sit with me and my friends on a boat."

"Hey Draco! And duh, of course I'll come sit with you. I need some new company anyway, those two were quite boring. They just wanted to talk about school! Who wants to talk about that?" explained Alex. Draco chuckled and lead Alex away to a boat that already had two boys in it. They are quite large in size and look like they could be some sort of bodyguard. That is probably what they are thought Alex. Draco and Alex sat down and was soon joined by a blonde haired girl named Daphne Greengrass. It was obvious that she came from a rich family like Draco, but she seemed more stuck up if that was even possible. Then again, Alex just met her so it could have just been the first impression.

Alex wasn't quite paying attention to her surrounding when she heard a bunch of gasps and felt somebody nudging her. She went to hit who disturbed her, but saw that it was Draco. She gave him a confused look and he pointed forward. Alex looked and she to gasps with delight. There in front of the lake was the Hogwarts castle. It stood with mighty beauty and its reflection shown in the lake. The castle itself is huge with many different towers.

Soon enough the boats pulled to shore and everyone stepped out and was asked to follow Hagrid to the castle.

"This better not take to long, I am famished." stated Draco

"Ooh! Dinner! Ya I agree, What is it that better not take to long?" asked Alex.

Draco gave her an are you kidding me look, "The sorting of course! I would think you would have known that."

"Oh ya, I remember now. Oh wow I really must be hungry then." Hagrid led the first years and Justin into the castle and had them wait in a room in front of a huge door where a lady wearing green robes and a pointy hat with a stern look on her face stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few short minutes you all will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. These houses are going to be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep, and have classes with your house and hang out in your house common room during your free time. You also gain and lose points for your house based on your behavior for the house cup at the end of the school term." stated the lady. "Now I will be right back to get you when we are ready. Stay where you are."

Draco looked towards somebody and gestured for Alex, Crabbe, and Goyle to follow. He walked up to Harry.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You don't want to go making friends with the wrongs sorts. You will find that some wizard families are more respectable than others." Draco stated while giving Ron a disgusting look. " I can help you with that." Draco held out his hand.

Harry looked at Draco then Alex behind Draco. "Thanks, but I think I can choose who the wrong sorts are on my own." Draco looked taken back.

"Alright student, we are ready. Go ahead and line up in two lines and follow me." Stated Professor McGonagall. The student followed her into the Great Hall where most gasped and looked in wonder, including Justin who was now standing behind Alex. The room was beautiful with its charmed roof that looks like the outside, candles floating around, and the four large tables that took up most of the space in the room. Each table had a different color scheme. On the far right was a green table with silver dishes and silver embroidery on the green table cloth. On the far left was a table with a blue table cloth also with silver embroidery and dishes. One of the two middle tables had a yellow table cloth with black trimming and had gold dishes and the other table was red with gold trimming and gold dishes. The tables were all filled with students except the front most part of the table that was near the professors table which had a dark purple table cloth. Justin looked forward and noticed a stool with an old worn hat on it. He soon became extremely excited which confused Alex greatly.

"What has got you hopping up and down? Ants in your pants?" asked Alex.

"No." Justin deadpanned. "It's the famous sorting hat of Hogwarts. I have always wondered what house I would be sorted in."

"Dork." Alex thought getting sorted was not as important as making friends, but apparently it is very important to the school and the students in it.

"When I call your name you will come up here and put the hat on your head to be sorted into your houses. There is a new student who will be starting his third year so he will be sorted first." stated McGonagall. "Russo, Justin."

Justin suddenly tensed up and looked like he would pee his pants with the wrong movement. Justin nervously walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head. Suddenly the hat spoke startling some of the first years. "Hmm very intelligent I see. This is a very obvious choice for you. I believe you will do well in RAVENCLAW!" spoke that hat." Justin looked excited and quickly walked to the table with blue that was cheering quite loudly and sat down.

The sorting went on and Alex only listened to people she knew or met on the train. So far Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne had been sorted into Slytherin and Hermione was put into Gryffindor. Alex thought she would have been in Ravenclaw though do to her know it all personality.

"Malfoy, Draco." called McGonagall. Draco gave a smug look towards Alex and walked up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco looked quite happy and walked to the green table and sat next to Crabbe.

"Potter, Harry." Suddenly the entire Great Hall fell silent and watched as Harry walked up to the stool. Harry looked extremely nervous and the hat seemed to be having a difficult choice in sorting him between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Alex wasn't sure but she thought she heard Harry telling the hat not to put him in Slytherin. The hat then yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The red table gave out the loudest yells and cheers and Alex was sure she was going to go deaf.

"Russo, Alexandra." Alex cringed at her full name and walked forward.

"Ahh another Russo eh.' said the sorting hat. " You are nothing like your brother I see so Ravenclaw is out. Too mischievous for Hufflepuff. Hmm you are brave and loyal, Gryffindor would suit you well, but you are also ambitious and cunning. This is a difficult decision indeed. Hmm better be, GRYFF...no? Alright then, SLYTHERIN!" Alex smiled and ran to take her seat next to Draco who smiled wide when he saw Alex next to him.

"Congrats. Welcome to Slytherin." spoke Draco. Alex gave him a smug look.

Dumbledore started speaking, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Both Alex and Draco gave the headmaster a skeptical look. "He's mad I say." stated Draco

"Yes, he is a bit out there. He seemed all knowing and smart when I met him, but what is that even supposed to mean!? Are they clues to something?" exclaimed Alex. Suddenly the table filled with food magically. "Oh! Forget about the wacky headmaster! There's food!" Alex quickly dug into the food and filled her plate. Draco chuckle at his friend and he too filled his plate.

Later that evening after the feast Dumbledore spoke again. ""The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. First years must remember this, and it would do a few of our older students some good to remember this too. Secondly, the Third Floor Corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death"

Alex cut out the rest of the speech to talk to Draco who was horrified that Dumbledore would even mention death and keep something in a school that would cause death. He kept going on about it until they were led down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Alex vaguely remembers what the prefects were telling them, she only caught the important stuff like the password to get into was Pureblood.

Once inside Alex said her goodbye to Draco and quickly went upstairs to the girls dormitory to sleep. She saw four beds in the room and saw her stuff in front of the one to the far left in the corner. She quickly through on her pajamas and fell straight into bed and was fast asleep before any of the other girls came up.


	6. The First Week

Morning came too quickly for Alex's likning when she was suddenly being yelled at by Daphne Greengrass. "Get up! You are going to miss breakfast!"

"No, five more minutes." Alex sluggishly said.

"I already gave you ten minutes!" shouted Daphne.

"I don't care."

"That's it." suddenly Alex was soaked to the bone with cold water and she gave out a loud yelp and tumbled out of her bed. Daphne was laughing very hard at Alex's misfortune and then gave Alex a smug look. "I did warn you earlier." Alex grumbled and got up to walk to the bathroom to get dressed in her robes with her new Slytherin tie. She left her hair down with her natural wavy locks.

"Finally! Took you long enough. Let's get down to the Great Hall." The two girls left to get breakfast and soon filled their plates full. Professor Snape, a tall man with shoulder length black hair, a hooked nose, and was wearing all black with looks like a cape, was handing out class schedules.

"Dang! History in the morning! I can already tell you I'm not gonna stay awake." stated Alex to Daphne and Draco who the girls had joined that morning.

"Same here. I don't get the point in us learning the history of magic. We live in the present." exclaimed Draco.

'You said it." The three soon started going to their history of magic class. Once there, they sat towards the back joining Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, a dark skinned Slytherin boy with black hair. This class the Slytherins shared with the Ravenclaw first years. Soon enough the professor walked in, or should I say floated in. Professor Binns is a ghost. Apparently he got up to teach one morning, but left his body behind. Professor Binns class, as predicted by Alex, was indeed boring putting nearly all the Slytherin students to sleep thanks to Professor Binns monotone voice, that and it was a history class which most students find a waste of time.

"Alex. Hey Alex. Lexy! Wake up! Class is over. We have to get to potions." exclaimed Draco to a sleeping Alex. "Alex!" he finally yelled while pushing her out of her chair.

"Hey!" she yelled

"Finally. We have to get to potions. The others already left."

"Oh, class is over? What was the lesson?"

"How should I know? I didn't care to pay attention." Alex shrugged and walked with Draco down to the dungeons where the potions class is. The two walked in and took their seat towards the back of the class.

"Great, we share this class with those bloody Gryffindors." whined Draco. Sure enough a group of Gryffindor first years sat on the opposite side of the class. Alex noticed Hermione sitting among them along with Harry and Ron. Alex gave them a small smile and a slight wave. Harry gave one back, but Ron completely ignored her. Alex gave a questioning glance to Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"You have made friends with Potter?" questioned Draco.

"Hmm? Oh ya, I sat with him on the train."

"I see Weasley is ignoring you now."

"Ya, I don't know why either. He probably found the dungbomb I set in his trunk before we got on the train." Draco snickered and Professor Snape glided into the classroom.

"I'm sure some of you think that potions isn't something to do with magical ability due to the lack of wand waving. I assure you i is an art. In this class I can teach you to bewitch the minds and bodies of others.I can teach you how to heal or harm the body. This class is to be taken seriously. I expect you all to have respect." Said Professor Snape. "Maybe some of you think that you are too good for this class to not pay attention Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me where might I find wormwood and what is it used for?"

"I don't know sir." stated Harry while Hermione had her hand straight up in the air. Snape asked a couple more questions to Harry who didn't know a single one while Hermione had her hand up the entire time.

"Pity." stated Snape too Harry's non existent answers. hermione suddenly answered all the questions and Snape took away points from Gryffindor for Hermione speaking out of turn and for being a know it all. All the Slytherins snickered at her misfortune. Snape only assigned the student to gather ingredients for the next potions class, so all of the students were quite happy they didn't have homework yet. The next class Alex, Draco and the other first year Slytherins went to was Professor Flitwick who was a very short man and had to stand on a stack of books to teach the class. Of course all the classes that day was basically learning rules, expectations, and what to expect from the class. I pretty boring day, well at least until dinner.

Everybody seemed to arrive in the Great Hall at the same time for dinner. Alex being Alex already had something planned alongside Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George gave Alex a wink each and turned towards Percy who was talking to Justin neer the doors to the Great Hall. Alex gave them a mischievous grin and started walking towards Justin and Percy. She didn't care about Percy as much, her target for the day was of course Justin.

"Why hello brother dearest. Did you have a good day?" Alex asked Justin.

Justin gave a puzzled looked then smile. "Ya, Meeting the professors and learning about what to learn has greatened me excitement. It is going to be a great school year! How about you Alex?' Justin said cheerfully.

"Oh you know, same old same old. The first day has to always be the most boring and of course I fell asleep in one or two classes, but that was to be expected." she responded. Alex noticed Percy had already been dragged off by the twins during the conversation. "So, mind if I sit with you to eat?"

"What? You want to sit with me? At the Ravenclaw table? You, a Slytherin?" Justin was extremely confused. Normally Alex would want to be as far away from him as possible unless she was pranking him. "What are you planning?"

Alex gave a fake hurt look, "Why do I always have to be up to something? I just wanted to spend some time with my big brother. Maybe I am feeling homesick and I miss Max."

Justin looked apologetic, "Sorry Alex. I guess I am still thinking we are at home. Sure come sit with me." Alex gave a big grin and followed Justin to the Ravenclaw table. Draco from the other side of the room gave Alex a confused look and she just smiled in response.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron and Harry watched the entire thing including the twins leading Percy to the far end of the table for some reason.

"Those three are up to something. I know it." stated Ron.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry.

"Well I have lived with the three of them. There is no way the twins ever talk to Percy unless they want to bother the dickens out of him and the time I have spent with Alex I have learned she likes to torment her brother. Plus she is a Slytherin and a prankster combined. Nothing good can come from that." Harry gave a curt nod since he was eating.

"You know, I was hoping Alex would be sorted into the same house as us. She seemed really nice."

"Nice? Sometimes and only to certain people. She is like an evil genius. She has given Fred and George more ideas and I have been victim so some of them."

"Well she was nice to me. Is this because she was sorted into Slytherin Ron?"

""Yes, and she is friends with that Malfoy git. Slytherin is a dark house. It is where you-know-who was sorted."  
"But does that mean everybody in Slytherin is bad?"

"Most of them yes. Slytherin is known for producing dark wizards."

"Well why not give Alex a chance. I don't think she is evil or dark, she looks like she just wants to have fun."

"Hmm. Maybe, but I still don't want to talk to any other Slytherin." They both look over just as Percy gives off a yelp as he jumps from his seat. Seems like the twins made him sit on something sticky and hot. They were laughing very hard. Ron noticed Alex was also laughing at a very wet and sticky Justin who looked as red as tomato from either anger or embarrassment, probably a bit of both. "See I told you they were up to something." Harry was just laughing at the sight of Justin chasing Alex throughout the Great Hall. Suddenly Alex ran up to them and split them apart while sitting in between them.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind me intruding." she said.

Harry smile. "Not at all."

"Hello Harry. Havn't seen you since last night at the sorting."

"Ya, guess that is what happens when we are in different houses." Ron looked like he didn't want to be there anymore and just dug into his chicken on his plate while Alex and Harry continued with their conversation.

Dinner passed by without any more incident, well other than Harry sneezing out his drink onto Alex who just laughed then purposely spit her drink onto Harry who recoiled in surprise then laughed. Ron noticed during the dinner that some of the Slytherins gave Alex a dirty look on their way out and she just smiled at them. This he slightly chuckled at.

The three parted ways after dinner, the two buys up to the seventh floor to Gryffindor tower and Alex down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is.

Inside the Slytherin common room waited Draco quite impatiently. As soon as he saw Alex enter he jumped from his spot on the couch and ran up to meet her.

"Hey Draco. How's it goin?"

"Don't hey Draco me Alex. What was with you sitting with those Gryffindors? You are suppose to sit at your own house table! I mean I can understand you wanting to sit with your brother plus the Ravenclaws aren't bad, but blasted Weasley and Potter at the Gryffindor table!"

"Gosh Draco calm down. You forget I live with the Weasleys. Plus I talked with Harry on the train. He doesn't seem to bad."

"Calm down! I'm not going to calm down!"

"Uh… I know why you are so upset."

"What? I told you why I'm upset."

"No. That's just your excuse. You are upset because I didn't sit next to you."

"What. That's ridiculous."

"See you deny it, it must be true."

"You are hopeless. I am going to bed. Goodnight." Draco disappeared up the stairs.

"He is so jealous!" Alex exclaimed to herself before walking up to the girls dormitory to bed.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Harry was having a discussion while playing wizard's chess.

"All I'm saying is that Alex should not be trusted. She is a blasted Slytherin. They can never be trustworthy."

"I really don't see what the big deal is. Isn't she practically like family to you now?"

"Well ya, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. I don't even get along well with some of my brothers."

"Why are we discussing this? She is our friend."

"I agree with Harry. You should not judge a person based upon their house." stated Hermione who was listening in on the conversation.

"Bugger off!" yelled Ron.

"Now that is no way to talk to your fellow housemates. Especially since you are one to judge too quickly."

"Ya Ron. Hermione is only stating her opinion."

"Come on Harry! Alex will eventually stab you in the back! Plus Hermione is muggle born, she does not know what goes on between the houses. My brothers have told me tons of awful things the Slytherins have done."

"Well if that is what you feel of me then I will just leave." stated Hermione and she walked upstairs to her dorm.

"You don't know that Ron. Maybe Alex only has some of the traits to put her into Slytherin. Her brother could probably also keep her in check." Ron huffed then checkmated Harry.

On Thursday morning the first years were buzzing with excitement for today was the first flying lesson.

"My father taught me how to fly when I was younger. Flying is like a second nature to me." Draco bragged to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ya well we will see once we get to class now won't we." Alex winked at him. "Beside, I need to see if you are good enough to teach me later on like you promised." Draco smiled as the four of them walked outside to where the class would take place.

"Oh look. We have class with the Gryffindors. We get to watch them humiliate themselves." stated Draco once they saw the Gryffindors already standing by the brooms ready to learn. Crabbe and Goyle snickered while Alex just rolled her eyes.

Soon enough Madame Hooch, the professor, came out and started lecturing about flying. Everybody then stood next to a broom. Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other facing each other. The instructions was simple, hold your hand over the broom and say "up". Apparently is wasn't simple enough. The students seemed to be having a tough time, well everyone except Draco and Harry who had their brooms go straight into their hands. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't get their brooms to move at all while all Hermione could do is get hers to roll over. Alex, Draco, and Harry all laughed when Ron got hit in the face with his broom. Alex gave her broom one more shot and yelled,"Up!" The broom suddenly flew up and also smacked her straight in the face. Draco laughed out loud again along with Harry who also saw. Ron was laughing harder than everybody else and stated in between laughs, "That's what you get for laughing at me!" Alex just groaned and held her nose which was slightly bleeding.

"Alright. I want everybody to mount their brooms. Make sure you are not to far back or forward and you place your hands firmly in front of you. I want you to slightly kick off, raise a foot off the ground and touch down again. On three ready One Two…" Suddenly Neville, the very clumsy kid in Gryffindor, rose up off the ground. Being as nervous as he was, he didn't have much control.

"Longbottom! Get back down here!" yelled Madame Hooch. Suddenly Neville's broom took of and he smacked into a wall and fell. Madame Hooch ran over to him.

"Oh dear, A broken wrist. You all stay right where you are while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. If one broom leaves the ground while I am gone you will be expelled before you can say quidditch!' Madame Hooch yelled to the class as she walked Neville to the infirmary.

Draco walked over to where Neville fell and picked something up. "Oh look what I found." he stated while smirking.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry firmly said.

"Why should I? I found it, so its mine." Draco replied back. "If you want it come and get it." Draco rose up on his broom. Harry followed soon after challenging Draco trying to get the remembrall back for Neville which was a present from his grandmother. Hermione was obviously worried that the boys would be caught and expelled while Ron was amazed at the fight taking place. Alex could really care less thinking that the boys were being childish. She walked over to Hermione as Draco through through the remembrall and Harry quickly went after it.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Hermione jumped from surprise.

"Well Madame Hooch could be back any second and they will be caught."

"Ya, but why should you care? You're not the one in the air and I know you don't like Draco. Plus I didn't think you and Harry were friends."

"I have the right to worry about whoever I want thank you."

"Oh I know, it's just that being worried isn't healthy all the time. Just relax everything will be fine."

"I guess you are right. I shouldn't be so worried." Hermione agreed as Harry landed with the remembrall in his hand. All of the Gryffindor first years could be heard cheering for Harry while the Slytherins looked indifferent or in Draco's case annoyed.

"Harry Potter!"

"oh." Alex said defeatedly as Hermione gave her a glare. McGonagall walked up to Harry and had him follow her back to the and the rest of the Slytherins excluding Alex were snickering with delight.


	7. A Troll, a History Lesson, and Friends

The following weeks went by without any trouble, well a few detentions here and there along with Draco being peeved about basically helping Harry become the Gryffindor seeker for quidditch. That was the outcome of the little feud back in the first flying lesson. Alex has been talking to both her Gryffindor and Slytherin friends along with some of the Ravenclaws who are not Justin's friends. She believes that anybody who is friends with Justin isn't cool enough to hang with her.

It was dinner time on a thursday evening. Everyone was sitting at their normal seats at their house tables. Harry and Ron next to the twins at the Gryffindor table, Justin and his friend Keith sitting across the Ravenclaw table from Jessica, a girl Justin has a crush on, and of course Alex is sitting next to Draco and Daphne right across from Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. It was an ordinary evening for the most part. Crabbe and Goyle were being pigs and scarfing down food while Blaise tried to scoot away from them while talking to Draco about Quidditch. Daphne and Alex was having a conversation or more of a debate on who the cutest Slytherin quidditch player is. Everything was just as calm as usual, well until Professor Quirrell, the awkward stuttering defence against the dark arts teacher, came running in yelling, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you oughta know." and he fainted. The Great Hall quickly burst into chaos and screams.

"Silence!" Yelled Dumbledore. The hall quieted at once. "Prefects take your houses to your common rooms."

"Oh ya! Send the Slytherins to their common room in the DUNGEONS! That is where the troll is!" Yelled Alex.

"Very well, Slytherins will stay in the Great Hall."

"Hmm. I gonna go find Justin." Alex suddenly said and walked out with the Gryffindor house. Draco just stared at her with a amused look. While Alex was walking she saw Harry and Ron turn a different direction. She decided to follow them. She quickly caught up to them.

"Hey guys!' The boys both jumped from her sudden appearance. "Isn't your common room like in the other direction?"

"Hermione is in the bathroom. We are going to warn her."

"Ahh OK. I'll run ahead then." Alex sprinted to the girls bathroom ahead of the boys. She walked in and started looking for Hermione.

Meanwhile with the boys, "Man, she is fast." said Ron as they turned the corner to the hallway the bathrooms are in.

"Uh Oh.' Harry pointed at the troll who was walking into the girls bathroom.

"Eww. He's going into the girls room." Ron gave a disgusted look.

"Uh Ron, both Alex and Hermione is in there."

"Oh" The boys looked at each other and quickly ran into the bathroom. There they saw Hermione looking frighteningly up at the large troll and Alex standing next to her looking away from him.

"Eww! He is so gross looking!" Alex complained. Harry saw the troll raise his club.

"Hermione! Alex move!" Hermione quickly ducked, but Alex was not fast enough as she looked up just in time to see the club coming straight at her. She screamed as she felt the club make contact with her side and she quickly latched onto the club for deer life so she would not soar through the air. It turned out to be a bad idea once the troll raised his club to try to hit Hermione again as she ran to the opposite wall. Alex quickly closed her eyes as she felt the club attach to the sinks and scrape up her hand. Alex quickly let go once the club was lower to the ground and landed in the pile of rubble that use t be the sinks.

"Do something!" Hermione yelled to the boys as she worriedly looked over to Alex's still form. Harry and Ron has been trying to get the trolls attention by throwing stuff at him, but it wasn't working so Harry suddenly attached himself to the trolls back. The troll was startled and was waving around trying to get Harry off, but Harry stuck his wand up the trolls nose and he fell off. The troll was mad now and raised his club again to strike where Harry was, but a loud "Wingardium Leviosa!" was heard from Ron as the club raised into the air by magic. The troll looked up confused and the club fell straight on his head knocking him out. Harry went over to retrieve his wand from the nose of the troll and was disgusted by the amount of snot on it. Hermione was already at Alex's side who was actually awake, just staying still from the pain in her ribs where the club made contact. Ron and Harry quickly ran over.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Harry asked. Alex just weekly shook her head.

"Maybe I should have stayed with the rest of my house cause that freaking hurt. Plus I am pretty sure that he sneezed on me, and oh gosh! I am going to have to bathe for like five hours!" Alex held her side as she yelled.

"I think she is going to be alright.' Ron said while smiling. Suddenly Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a couple other teachers ran in.

Oh my goodness!" McGonagall yelled with surprise as she saw the troll unconscious next to the four eleven year olds. "Explain yourselves." She demanded.

"Well uh." Harry started, but Hermione quickly cut him off.

"It was my fault professor. I came looking for the troll because I read a book about them and thought I could take him. Alex came to try to stop me and then Ron and Harry followed her to try to aid us after they saw the troll following us." The professors looked at Hermione with surprise.

"Well I never would have expected this from your Hermione. 20 points from Gryffindor, and to you two," she looked at Ron and Harry," receive 10 points for dumb luck along with Alex." McGonagall finally realized Alex on the ground. "Oh my. What happened here."

"She got hit with the trolls club professor. She pushed me out of the way." Hermione said giving Alex credit. Alex weekly smiled at her.

"Well I want you three to go back to your common room." McGonagall said referring to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Snape bent down to Alex and expected her slightly. Alex noticed his leg was all bloody. Maybe is was from the glass that she was lying in thought Alex. The three Gryffindors looked back down to Alex and she gave them curt nod to go. Snape carefully picked Alex up as she winced from the sudden movement and he took her to the Madame Pomfrey, the school medic. There Alex discovered she had three broken ribs and one was shattered along with her have some deep cuts on her hands and back from the glass of the shattered sinks. She was given a couple of potions to heal. Justin was brought to see Alex and you could easily tell he had been worried for his little sister.

"Alex! I am so glad that you're OK." Justin wanted to hug her but Alex shook her head at him telling him that she was in pain and didn't want to move. "OK, let's get down to business then." Alex gave him a confused look. " I have noticed a few little things around here that match up with the History book, but some of it has been tweaked a bit. Like the troll in the bathroom, it was only suppose to be Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but you got involved. We are rewriting history! You have to try and stay out of the way of major points, actually you should just not bring attention to yourself and stay away from Harry Potter. I have read most of the history and trouble seems to follow him around. If you are around him , the events could easily change and could result in disaster."

"Mr. Russo is correct Ms. Russo." Dumbledore suddenly said startling the young siblings. "This is not your time and what you do here will end up changing what originally is suppose to happen. Even in the slightest ways. The future you will return to, if you choose to return, could possibly be altered. I suggest you keep a careful eye out. As of young Harry, maybe it is wise to help him through his journey if you already know that is to happen. Maybe you could prevent unwanted outcomes. I do not recommend it, but if you see it fit, then why not try?" Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing. Alex and Justin looked at eachother.

"I still don't want you around Harry. I know stuff that happens later on and it isn't all happy."

"Get off it Justin. You heard Dumbledore. You know what is suppose to happen in the next couple years. We might as well put that knowledge to use and help out."

"Yes, but we are messing with the fabric of time!"

"Justin, even if we didn't help, we are still changing the future everything that we do here. We are stuck in the past, might as well live in the moment. Now get out, I want to sleep off this pain." Justin gave her a startled look and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room.

The next morning Alex was not yet allowed to leave. Madame Pomfrey was still fussing over her and wanted to make sure she was in top health. "Oh come on! I am starving and want breakfast! I feel just fine."

"Yes, that is because I made you drink a potion to help with the pain. Now lay down. Your shattered rib is still healing." Alex puffed and heard a chuckle by the door. She looked over at Draco who was smirking then looked at his hands which held a plate of food. Alex smiled wide and reached out to Draco for food. Draco laughed and walked over to give Alex the food. Alex started eating while Draco sat next to her looking amused.

"Now how is it that you managed to get yourself beat by a troll?" he asked with a sense of humor in his voice.

Alex swallowed her bacon and replied, "Oh you know, je was being a pervert and came into the bathroom where me and Hermione was. He decided he wanted to play baseball, I guess I became the ball." Alex shrugged. The two heard laughter and turned to see Ron laughing next to Harry and Hermione who was smiled glad that the Slytherin was alright. Draco sneered,"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied. Draco turned back to Alex and grabbed her hand to kiss it. " I will see you later Alex. Don't strain yourself and behave." with that Draco walked out sneering at the three Gryffindors as he passed.

"Well I see you are feeling better." Harry stated.

"Meh, Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion for pain. Apparently one of my ribs is still healing so I am stuck in here for who knows how long." The four of them smiled. Madame Pomfrey came and told the three Gryffindors to leave and go to class so they wished Alex well and left. "Well now what am I supposed to do?"


	8. A Prank, Gryffindor Trio, and Malfoys

Alex was let out of the hospital wing a couple hours later being fully healed. Her transfiguration class was close to ending so she did not bother to go and instead started toward the Great Hall where lunch would soon be served. As soon as she entered she saw the Weasley twins hiding behind a table watching her intently. Alex knew they where up to something so she decided to stand still to refrain from something bad happening.

Meanwhile with Fred and George, "Who do you think will be the lucky fellow today Fred?"

"I hope it's one of the slimy Slytherins." They both snickered then looked up when they heard someone enter. The twins both suddenly froze at the sight of Alex standing right in front of the trap they set.

"Umm...should we warn her to go around George?"

"Hmm, she knows we are up to something, let's see if she figures it out. If not, all well. It will be a great laugh." Alex was cautiously looking all around the room for the trap and she soon spotted it right in front of her. She gave a smirk. Draco soon walked up to Alex with a slight smile on his face once seeing Alex. Alex's smirk grew in size as did the Weasley twins once they realised what Alex was up to.

"Good to see you up and moving Alex." Alex just smiled at him and gestured him forward. Draco smiled back and took a step forward right into the round trap that was set up. There was a loud boom and smoke covered Draco. Once the smoke cleared Draco was covered from head to toe in pink slime which also looked like it was dieing his platinum blonde hair. Alex covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but the Weasley twins where heard loud and clear. Draco was fuming as he grabbed Alex by the arm pulling her out of the Great Hall while yelling back at the twins, "You will pay for that you nasty blood traitors!" As Draco drug Alex through the halls back down to the dungeons students tried to hold back there laughs at the sight. Most couldn't refrain from laughter though, especially the Gryffindors. Draco was unfortunate that on his journey to the Slytherin common rooms he passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron who stared for a second before busting out with laughter.

"Think this is funny do you?" Draco snarled at the three.

"I find it quite hilarious don't you Harry?" asked Ron. Harry just shook his head while laughing. Hermione just smiled then noticed Alex next to Draco. She gave her a small smile and was about to speak when she was cut off by Draco who had his wand pointed at Harry and Ron.

"I'll show you something funny!"Yelled Draco. Alex quickly grabbed his arm and tugged him making him topple over on top of Alex who groaned. The Golden trio looked down toward the two before they took off down the hall noticing Alex's attempt at trying to avoid any trouble.

"Why did you do that?" Draco snarled toward Alex as they both rose from the ground. Alex was now also covered in the pink slime that was on Draco thanks to him falling on top of her.

"They are not worth the trouble Draco. Let's just go get cleaned off."

Later that evening Alex was trying to find the golden trio since she was bored. The twins were serving detention and Draco was upset with her for the actions earlier that day, so her last resort was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex finally spotted them in the library and decided to not let them know of their presence just yet as she listened in on their conversation. It was something about a stone and a guy named Nicholas Flamel.

"Hey. What you guys up to?" Alex suddenly interrupted the three who jumped in surprise.

"None of your business!" Yelled Ron.

"Now Ronald she was just asking a question." Lectured Hermione. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"Very true Weasley. The way you yelled that makes it seem like you are up to something." Alex smirked as Ron turned red from embarrassment and worry.

"We were just trying to find something in the books." Harry told Alex.

"Would that something be the Sorcerer's Stone?" Alex asked.

The three looked dumbstruck. "How do you know about the stone?" Harry asked.

"I overheard you guys talking about it a few times."

"Well we are sort of looking for that. We are trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel is." Stated Hermione. Ron gave her a look basically saying not to tell her t much. "Oh honestly Ron."

"Sounds boring." Alex said.

"It really is." Replied Ron.

"So why do you want to know about all this stuff anyway?'

"We think Snape is after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"First off what is this stone thing and why do you think Snape wants it?"

"The stone can grant eternal life and we believe Snape is after it because on Halloween when the troll was let in, I believe Snape let him in as a distraction to get the stone but he couldn't because he got bit by fluffy the three headed dog who is guarding the stone. That is why he was limping for a few days." Explained Harry.

Three headed dog, Snape, and eternal life? Well sounds like you have your hands full then." Alex smirked at the three. "Well have fun with your stupid books. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Alex walked away.

It was the day that most of the students would be leaving for the Christmas holidays and Alex was extremely excited since she was invited over to the Malfoys home instead of having to stay at the school since that is where the Weasley children were staying along with Justin who politely declines staying with the Malfoy's. Alex quickly said goodbye to Justin since she was running late to get on the train. She then ran up to Draco who was looking quite impatient.

"Took you long enough." Draco complained as they boarded the Hogwarts express.

The train ride back to platform 9 and ¾ was fast, especially with Draco telling Alex all about the fun times he spent at home when he was younger which made Alex even more excited to stay with Draco and his family. Once the train came to a stop Draco helped Alex received her trunk from the shelf along with his and they quickly got off the train not wanting to wait any longer to be at Malfoy Manor. Once off, Draco started scanning the crowd for his mother Narcissa who was suppose to pick them up.

"Draco, is that your mother?" Alex asked pointing to a lady with blonde hair and a little black. She had a respectful look about her and at one glance you would be able to tell that she was in fact proud and proper. Narcissa spotted the two children and smiled warmly at them as Draco led Alex over. She gave Draco a hug and looked over at Alex.

"You must be Alex. It is wonderful to meet you."

"You as well Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa gave Alex a small smile.

"Well I believe we should be going now. Come along." The children grabbed hold of Narcissa and the three apparated away to the gate of Malfoy Manor. As soon as the three landed Alex looked up at the grand house in awe, I should say mansion. It looked to be several stories high and held possibly more than 50 rooms. The yard to place was even more amazing to Aex. It held many beautiful plants and trees and had a huge garden. Not a single weed was seen and nothing was out of place. There was even a few peacocks running around making the yard even more vibrant with color.

"Mrs. Malfoy your house is beautiful." Alex complimented still in awe. Narcissa smiled down at Alex and thanked her as she led the two children into the house.

"Lucius should be home in a couple hours. Draco why don't you show Alex around? I'll have the house elves bring your belongings to the room you are staying in. It is just down the hall from Draco's."

"Thank you."

"Anytime dear." With that Draco pulled Alex down the hall determined to show her his favorite spots in the house which included his room that was decked out in Slytherin colors and had a lot of quidditch stuff ranging from posters to gear. There was also the family room the Draco greatly enjoyed. There where lively plants, and end table next to the big white couch, and a shelf that contained books and a couple of wizards board games. There was also a big family portrait right above the grand fireplace. Of course Draco showed Alex the kitchen, dining room, study, different offices, and even his parents bedroom, but Alex's favorite was the outside garden which had a small pond in the center of it. She also greatly enjoyed the room she would be staying in. It was decorated with elegant furniture with silver being the main color along with black. What brought the room together was the designs that decorated themselves along the black furniture and the silver cloth of the bed and window.

It wasn't until Draco and Alex finished the tour that Lucius Malfoy got home. He had a smug smirk on his face when he walked into the dining room for dinner that was just finished and Alex assumed he got something he wanted at work. As it would seem, Alex was correct in assuming Lucius received something of his satisfaction.

"Thanks to our generous charity offer for the Ministry of Magic, Minister Cornelius Fudge has asked us to accompany him to the Christmas day ball held for those of importance to the ministry." Explained Lucius. "Oh hello Alexandra." he just notice Alex sitting next to Draco.

""Hello Mr. Malfoy. It is a pleasure to see you again." Lucius gave a small smile. Dinner then commenced. What seemed like a normal dinner for Draco though, was like a celebratory dinner to Alex. There was a huge turkey, potatoes, vegetables, salad, and for a dessert was strawberry short cake. She was stuffed.

"So Alex, I noticed you have a short supply of belongings. Did you leave most of it at Hogwarts?" Question Narcissa.

"Uhm. No ma'am. I don't really have any belongings other than the necessities provided to me by the Weasley family and Dumbledore."

"Oh. Did you have to leave everything behind?"

"yes, how is it that you lost your parents dear girl? What is the story?" Questioned Lucius.

Alex though for a moment. "Well you see, I don't exactly know what happened. My brothers and I were at school one day and when we came home our house looked like it was burned to the ground. We were then brought to England for safety and that's where I met Dumbledore who brought us to the Weasleys because they offered to care for my brothers and I." Alex easily lied.

"I see. Very peculiar. You said you lived in America correct? New York?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then how about for an early Christmas present I take you shopping?" Suggested Narcissa. Alex beamed but then her face fell.

"You don't have to spend your money on me. I will be perfectly content with what is needed."

"Nonsense child. We Malfoy's have more money than we know what to do with. You will go shopping tomorrow with Narcissa and you will have everything that you want." Stated Lucius. Alex beamed once more and thanked Lucius and Narcissa who had a warm smile on her face from Alex's excitement.

"Father since mother and Alex are going out tomorrow, do you think it would be alright if we fly together?"

"I don't see why not Draco." At this Draco also beamed with delight.

The next morning Narciss woke Alex up early and they flooded to Diagon Alley. Narcissa really seemed to enjoy her time shopping with Alex and even bought herself some new clothing. Alex had also somehow managed to convince Narciss to go into muggle London to shop at a mall where Alex found loads of new shoes and accessories. By the late afternoon the girls were worn out and decided to stop for some tea before heading back to the manor.

"I really appreciate this Mrs. Malfoy. You have no idea how much I missed being able to do this."

"It is no problem dear. I quite enjoyed myself today as well. It isn't very often I get to go shopping and have a fun girls day." Alex smiled and soon both girls were flooing back to the manor.


	9. Christmas Eve

**Sorry for the delay, I have been on vacation and haven't had the best internet. I also apologize for any errors since I wrote this chapter on my phone. All reviews are appreciated and I will gladly accept anything you guys feel should be added or subtracted from the story. I should post another chapter by the end of the week.  
**

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve and the Malfoy family was as busy as ever getting ready for the annual Christmas ball they throw every year. Well they were not exactly busy preparing, that is what house elves were for, but the family was making plans for how they would act and when dinner should be served.

"Now Draco I expect you and Alexandra to be on your best behavior while the guests are over." Stated Lucius.

"Of course Father. Did you want me to speak to the Minister of Magic with you like always?"

"Yes of course Draco. I would like Alexandra to accompany you this year if she doesn't mind."

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Malfoy." Said Alex who then turned towards Draco and smirked. "Sucking up to the big man now are we?"

"Well of course. It is always good to know people who can give you an advantage."

"Well then I guess it's good your friends with me then isn't it." Alex smirked once again.

"No more like the other way around. I am the one to be friends with. I have the connections and the power."

"No it seems like your father has the connections and power while you have your father." Draco frowned then smirked at Alex.

"I guess you're right there, but you wait and see. I'll be the one with the power in a few years top."

"Ya, and I'm gonna be the queen right beside you. I am gonna have as much power if not more than you." Alex stuck her tongue out at Draco who just smiled.

"Draco come here for a minute." Called Lucius.

"Coming Father."

Alex decided to run to the kitchens once Draco left to grab a little snack. Once inside the kitchen she noticed more house elves then she has previously seen at the Malfoy's house. "Huh must be borrowing some then to help with the party." Alex noticed a small house elf wearing a sheet was trying to make cookie batter and she was reminded of her mother in a way. Alex gave a small smile to the elf before receiving an idea. With the idea in mind she ran off to the garden where she knew Narcissa would be.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy."

"And a good afternoon to you as well Alex." Alex gave her a smile.

"I was wondering if we could bake cookies together?" Narcissa gave the young girl a curious look. Alex took that as a sign to explain herself. "Well you see when I was younger my mom and I would always bake cookies together for Christmas. It was one of the few times we really did anything together and I was wondering if you would do it with me this year. I am feeling homesick without my family around me for Christmas for the first time."

Narcissa gave a smile that warmed her eyes. "Of course Alex. To tell you the truth I never really baked before, but why don't you teach me how?' Unknown to Alex Narcissa was extremely happy that Alex had asked to do such a thing with her. I wasn't the baking she wanted to do, she always had wanted a daughter and Alex asking to do something that her and her mother use to do made Narcissa extremely happy.

"Of course! Should we start now?" Alex was excited, she gets to have cookies and batter!

"I don't see why not. Let's head to the kitchen." That is where Alex and Narcissa spent the next couple hours. Of course the cookies didn't turn out to perfection the first couple of tries, but the girls eventually got a batch right.

Later that same evening the Malfoys and Alex were dressed for the ball. Of course everyone was wearing designer clothing because Lucius would not allow anything less. Draco was wearing an emerald green dress robe and Lucius had an extravagant black pair. Narcissa had on a long black dress that complimented her just right and had a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Alex like Draco was wearing emerald green and the dress went to the floor. She was also wearing a necklace and earrings to match Narcissa.

The guests for the annual Christmas ball where slowly arriving and of course they were also dressed to impress. The guests were mainly of those with pure blood status and worked at the ministry of magic. Of course there was a few half bloods, Lucius did not want to look to stuck up in front of the minister.

The ball was in full swing when Lucius spotted the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. He slowly sauntered up to him to make conversation and while on his way over he made eye contact with Draco who was standing next to Alex, Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne. Draco nodded his head at his father signaling he understood and grabbed Alex's hand to lead her to where Lucius was now talking to Fudge.

"It is always good to see you Lucius. It's such a wonderful party you through every year. It makes time to get to know one another and strengthen relationships within the ministry. Trust is everything." Explained Fudge.

"Of course. Trust is the key to a functioning workplace and of course the ministry is the most important and therefore is the best. We must all know what is happening within ministry walls. Ahh Draco, Alexandra, Minister have you met my son and his friend?"

"My Lucius your son is the splitting image of you. And who might you be young lady?"

"My name is Alexandra Russo sir."

"Russo? Sounds familiar."

"Miss Russo and her two brothers were recently sent to live with Arthur Weasley and his family after the tragedy that took her family. Dumbledore had them sent to live with the Weasleys."

"They were? I think I remember something about three children now attending Hogwarts... Yes I remember, there were a couple of reports of three American wizards teleporting into the Leaky Cauldron! My was that you dear?"

"Uh yes. That was when we first got to England."

"I see. I should have been informed of this better. Arthur Weasley is an excellent man, but does he not have seven children and a small home? Is it comfortable in that house dear?"

"Well the family is very kind and there is a nice homey feeling to it, but we do have to share a room with at least one person and it gets a bit cramped during meal times,"

"I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about his interference when the matter should have been taken straight to the ministry. These children need to have a family that can take care of them properly. They need their own space. Nothing against the Weasleys, they are a wonderful family, but these children are certainly not use to that style of life."

"Minister if I may, I could take in Alexandra and her two brothers. I certainly have enough space for them and the finances." Offered Lucius. Alex looked at Draco and gave a smirk. They both saw the minister's face light up with an idea.

"That is a wonderful idea Lucius! They would certainly get all that they need. I'll have to run it through the courts and you as well, but I believe you have a fair chance at adopting the children, well we will also have to talk to the children about what they think. I do say, where are your two brothers Miss Alexandra?"

"My younger brother is still with the Weasleys since he is too young for Hogwarts and Justin is at the school for the holidays."

"I see. Well after the holidays we should get started on the matter with the children. Have a nice evening Lucius. It was nice to meet you Draco and Alexandra." Fudge walked away to enjoy the night's festivities and Lucius gave a small smirk before turning towards Draco and Alex.

"Why don't you two go along and be with your friends. I have some other business to take care of." With that he walked off. The rest of night went by swiftly with Alex and Draco enjoying the many sweets and hanging with their friends from Slytherin.


	10. Back to Hogwarts Filler CH

**I am so sorry for the inconvenience of my late posting! It has been a hectic year with moving to a new state and starting school. I also have come upon a bit of writers block since I moved away from my partner in stories. I am also super sorry for the short chapter. I lost the original when my computer crashed so I am starting a bit new but still have some ideas for the story in the future.**

**I am also completely for and open to any ideas you my awesome readers may have for the story. To be honest I am at a complete lack for right now and this book. Most of my big ideas are for later books. **

**Expect** **posts to be at least every other week. I ill try my hardest to stand by that. Thank you for being patient with me.**

Alex was currently on the train back to Hogwarts with Draco. They sat with Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The compartment was a bit packed, but the friends were having a good enough time discussing the events during the holidays that it did not bug them. Soon enough they departed the train to go eat dinner in the Great Hall. Of course Alex had some plans, it was her first day back after the holidays. Instead of sitting at the Slytherin table she joined her brother at the Ravenclaw table. She missed him over the holidays since it was their first apart and she missed Max terribly, but she would never admit it aloud.

"Hey Alex. Did you have a good Christmas?" Justin greeted his sister with a hug.

"Ya, I had loads of fun with the Malfoys. What about you? Did anything happen?" Justin started blushing. "Oh something happened! It was with a girl, I know it." Alex smirked.

"Shut up Alex."

"So it was! Who is it? What happened?"

"Alright. Do you remember Jessica?"

"The dorky girl you have a crush on?'

'She is not dorky! Yes her. Well I was helping her carry some books from the library back to the common room. We were just talking about our classes when both of us suddenly couldn't Peeves has been sticking people under some mistletoe all holiday and you can't move until you kiss." Alex quickly realised what happened and smiled big at her brother.

"You got your first kiss!"

"Shh! Yes I did. At first we didn't know what happened until we saw Peeves floating ahead of us giggling. That's when a light went off in her head. So I looked at her and she suddenly grabbed and kissed me. It was amazing." Alex was giggling like a schoolgirl at Justin who turned a bright shade of red.

"So did you ask her out yet?"

"No."

"Well I think you should. You're both old enough to go to Hogsmeade, why don't you ask her to go with you?"

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Thanks Alex."

Dinner was almost over when she bid Justin goodnight and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. She plopped down across from Harry, Hermione, and Ron and right next to Neville.

"Highya Griffyndorks!" Ron gave Alex a look, well more like a glare while Harry gave a confused look and Hermione gave a small smile.

"Good evening Alex. How was your holiday?" Asked Hermione.

"It was great. What about you guys?"

"Mine was wonderful. I got to spend time with some family that I never really get to see." replied Hermione.

"That sounds nice. What about you Harry, Ron?"

"It was ok. Hermione made Harry and I search the library all break basically." stated Ron.

"It was amazing. I got a lot of sweets and even something that belonged to my father.I'll have to show you sometime." Replied Harry.

"OK sounds cool." Alex smiled. "Hey Hermione do you think you can help me with something tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course Alex."

"You are gonna study Alex?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I just need help perfecting a spell I want to show off to my brother and maybe use on Crabbe and Goyle." Alex smirked mischievously.

"Ahh now I see." Ron smirked.

"Now you see what?" Alex asked. Ron frowned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Careful Weasley. You never know what Alex will do to that tongue of yours if you do that." Draco Drawled.

"Aww now Draco it isn't a surprise anymore." Alex whined.

"Thought I would be nice for once and warn Weasley. Now come on Alex if you sit with the Gryffindors too long you'll catch a disease."

"Ha OK. I'll see you later guys. Hermione, tomorrow after classes?"

"I'll see you then Alex." Draco and Alex walked out of the Great Hall and toward the Slytherin dormitories.

"What is with you and the Gryffindors?" Draco asked.

"They can be useful. Plus I need Hermione to help me with something."

"And that something is?"

"A surprise." Alex smirked.

"Now I am scared." Draco stated sarcastically.

"Come on I'm not that bad. Plus those two loones that follow you around are super annoying. I need to do something to them." Draco just rolled his eyes.

'You're impossible."

"But you love me!"

"No"

"yes you do."

"I simply tolerate you." Draco smirked at Alex's dropped face then he frowned when Alex's face lit up with a devious smile.

"Oh you're gonna regret that one." Alex laughed as she smacked Draco in the face with her wand and took off down the hall leaving behind a slightly shocked and angry Draco.

The next day flew by with nothing of importance, well Alex though so at least, up until she met with Hermione. Her and Hermione actually got along well enough if Hermione didn't get all geeky with school around Alex.

"So Alex, what do I have the pleasure of helping you with today?"

"Well there is two things actually. I need to prove to my brother and Draco that I'm not completely a lost cause when it comes to school and magic so I need help with Transfiguration. The other is a spell I found in a book that I threw at Neville." Hermione gave Alex a weird look. "What? He was talking about some boring plants. I don't care about plants, unless they ate people. That would be cool. Anyways this spell is suppose to help me prank some people, don't give me that look! It's gonna be some fellow Slytherins. It will also help with with transfiguration since it has some of that in it."

"Alright. Only because it will help you in your studies and I for one am for education. Now what is this spell?"

"Ahh here I wrote it down on a piece of paper."

"Did you write everything about it? The instructions and warnings along with uses?"

"No I only wrote down the spell."

"Alex! Ok well now I am going to have to look it up. Help me find the book.

So the rest of the evening went by trying to find a book along with Hermione helping Alex with her transfiguration homework and perfecting the spell Alex wanted to learn. Well the spell she wanted to learn had to wait until her homework was done before Hermione even told her anything about it.


End file.
